dinohunter_deadlyshoresfandomcom-20200214-history
Deadly Shores
Deadly Shores is the 1st Region in the game. It is followed by Jungle Mists. Terrains Coastline The Coastline consists of smooth and flat sand, which is surrounded by a cove, cut off from the ocean by tall rocks and arches, which skewer both the large vessels-the modern cruise yacht and the life boat. Tall rock pillars emerge from the beach, on which are the remains of medieval viking ships, destroyed by the ravages of time. The small lifeboat that can be seen on the shore is the means by which Hunter landed on the island. The Beach The Beach is a large stretch of sand, with tidal pools peppered across its surface. Small mounds and ridges present in the area are among the only rises of terrain on the otherwise completely flat landscape; which lacks hills and foliage; making it easy to see and kill escaping targets. Stranded tree barks grow amid the sands with sparse clumps of grass, and mountainous ranges in the distance. Plains 'n Ruins The Plains 'n Ruins is a rather lush and fertile area. Prairies of green grass and occasional ferns cover the raised and hilly ground. Patches of forest dot the edge of the area; consisting of palm trees and coastal bushes, which are followed by the encircling ring of mountains visible at the beach. Two stone temples can be seen in the area, resembling the Sphinx of Egypt in terms of grandeur. However, these monuments are carved such that they resemble the Stegosaurs that populate the area. Broken pillars line the outskirts of the monument's sides, from which three streams of water cut through the land, surrounded by rocky outcrops. These geographical features attract dinosaurs from the whole region. At night, fireflies circle in the air, illuminating the dark, while predators hunt and prey grazes. Weather The Deadly Shores are often shadowed by dark rainstorms and thunderstorms that move inland via the ocean. The storms do not hinder the dinosaurs. However, certain species, such as Velociraptors and Tyrannosaurs, can be found in large numbers during the rain, usually congregating on the Coastline. Though most of the time the region is covered by clear skies, and a cloud can rarely be seen. The warmth of the sunlight fuels the growth of the plants, and contribute to the arrival of the Pterodactyluses; that hide away during bad weather. Dinosaurs Apex Predators * Tyrannosaurus Rex Raptors * Velociraptor * Staurikosaurus Stegosaurids * Stegosaurus Hadrosaurids * Camptosaurus * Hadrosaurus Herbivores * Hypsilophodon Minuscule Creatures * Compsognathus Pterosaurs * Pterodactylus Series' Rifle Series Exotic Series Contract Hunts Trophy Hunts In the Deadly Shores (Region 1), the Trophy Hunts are completed using a Rifle. Adder Species: Hypsilophodon Description: This dino’s brightly colored markings serve as a warning to any would-be Dino Hunter. Krag Species: Stegosaurus Description: This Stegosaurus stands jagged and tall, stifling any predator attacks with his massive plates. Cinder Species: Velociraptor Description: Cinder's fiery temper runs hotter that his blood red scales! Chameleon Species: Staurikosaurus Description: This dino stalks the underbrush and colorful vegetation, perpetually searching for his next meal. Tyrannos Species: Tyrannosaurus Rex Description: Young and reckless, Tyrannos terrorizes the coast with unchecked aggression. He truly is a ruling tyrant. Weapon's Shop Rifles * Grant Legacy Exotics * Darman Stinger * Darman BloodShredder Category:Regions